


Wait, what?

by ExcessCougar96



Series: AH AU Drabbles [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray & Vav (Cartoon)
Genre: Discovery, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:11:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4394909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcessCougar96/pseuds/ExcessCougar96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vav finds out Michael is Mogar and doesn't react in a very good way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Please just put it down.

Michael sighed as he leaned back in the chair. The night before had been tough, especially when he had to get back to the apartment before Vav. Why you ask? Because his boyfriend still didn’t know he was Mogar. Michael kept putting it off and making excuses on why he wasn’t telling Gavin, as Vav liked to go by as a civilian.

It just wasn’t the right time. Nd Michael was scared that if Gavin knew he was Mogar he would break up with him. Hilarious that one man could make a person like him scared.

“Hey Micoo?” Gavin asked, his voice quiet.

“What’s up Gavin?” Michael asked as he got up. He turned and felt his heart stop.

In Gavin’s hand was a part of his Mogar suit. Michael looked up to meet Gavin’s eyes with a slightly open mouth.

“Y-You’re Mogar?” Gavin asked.

Michael’s brain flurried around for a lie, “No, of course not. Wouldn’t I tell you if I was?” He said, a strange hitch in his voice.

Gavin frowned, “No you wouldn’t.” He said sadly.

Michael flinched. “Gavin, I love you ok. So, please put it DOWN.” Michael hardened his voice on the last word.

“No! Tell me the bloody truth Michael. Are you Mogar?” Gavin asked, not using his nickname on Michael’s name to show how serious he was.

Michael looked to the side and sighed, “Yes. I’m Mogar. I was trying to find a way to tell-” Michael wasn’t able to finish his sentence as Gavin threw his suit part at him and took off.

“Gavin!” Michael yelled as the Brit slammed their bedroom door shut. “Gavin, please don’t do this.” He said outside the door.

“Go away _Mogar_.” Gavin hissed from behind the door.

Michael glared at the wood and punched it, “Fine. You want me gone. I’m gone.” He growled before grabbing his suit and leaving.

Gavin heard the front door close and tears started streaming down his face.


	2. Don't fucking touch me.

Gavin knew he screwed up. He shouldn’t have reacted that hostile towards Michael. After all he was protecting a secret and if he was in Michael’s shoes he would have probably done the same. And now Michael had left their apartment, angry and upset. And if anyone knew Michael, him being either of those two emotions was enough to scare the civilians.

 Gavin walked out of their room and sobbed when he noticed the fist print on the door from where Michael had punched it. That just confirmed that Michael was upset enough that he no longer had control over his strength.

“What have I done?” Gavin whimpered. He walked into the kitchen and sat down with his face in his hands. His head shot up though when the fornt door opened again, admitting a angry looking Michael.

“Michael!” Gavin called as he started to rush over to him. Michael glared at him before grabbing a duffel bag and moving to their room. Gavin followed with a surprised face and gasped in shock when Michael started stuffing clothes in his bag.

“I’m staying with Hilda for a few days.” Michael said gruffly as he zipped the bag up. “Maybe you’ll see me after that. Maybe you wont.” He stated before slinging the bag over his shoulder.

“Micoo.” Gavin whispered, reaching out to touch his arm.

He jumped back in shock when Michael growled at him and jerked his arms away. The shorted man glared at him darkly.

“Don’t fucking touch me.” He growled before moving to the door again.

“Micoo! Wait!” Gavin shouted as the other man opened the door.

“Why should I? You didn’t.” Michael said angrily. He walked through the doorway and slammed the door behind him.

Gavin fell to his knees and sobbed uncontrollably. He had really bollocksed it this time.


	3. Never Letting You Go

Michael felt guilty. He had left that easily, but Gavin had really pissed him off this time. He really had been planning on tell him that he was Mogar, eventually. The warrior sighed and opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of Hilda’s living room. He followed the patterns with tired eyes.

He rubbed his face with a heavy sigh. He turned to the side and winced when he saw the team picture Hilda kept on the counter. Mogar frowned and sat up, bringing a leg to his chest and resting his chin on the kneecap. All he could see was Gavin’s eyes, his mouth, and all he could hear was the sound of Gavin’s stupid cooing laugh.

“God dammit.” He muttered as he realized something.  He got off the couch and grabbed his coat. He ran out the door and pounded down the stairs. In the shadows of the room he just left Hilda turned the kitchen light on and smiled a soft smile before shaking her head.

* * *

 

Back at Gavin and Michael’s shared apartment Gavin was crying. He was alone again, something he hated. He had scared Michael away because he had felt hurt. It was his choice whether to tell Gavin his secret. Gavin curled tighter, hugging his legs.

Tears streaked down his face as he shuddered in loneliness. He didn’t hear the front door slam open or the heavy footsteps heading towards the room. He did notice, however, when he was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. He relaxed slightly when he recognized the feeling.

“Micoo?” He whispered sadly. This had to be a dream. A nose nuzzled the back of his neck as it breathed in his scent.

“I’m sorry Gavin, I shouldn’t have freaked out like that.” Michael whispered into his neck.

Gavin shook slightly before bursting into tears again, “It wasn’t your fault Micoo!” He said. Michael tightened his grip on Gavin before turning him around and kissing the tears off his lashes.

“Let’s just both agree we were in the wrong and move past this.” Michael rumbled as he held Gavin’s face in his palms. Gavin stared at him with wide eyes. Michael smiled gently, “I love you Gavin. And it shouldn’t have taken almost breaking up for me to realize it.” He said.

Gavin broke out into a wide grin before Michael gently kissed him. “I love you too Michael.” Gavin said breathlessly as they broke apart. Michael nodded and kissed him again.

“Good, cause I’m never letting you go again.” The warrior man said.


End file.
